Come what may
by Miss Lyric
Summary: *Songfic* Draco declara seus sentimentos para Ginny, depois de conseguir coragem, mas será que eles são correspondidos?


****

Título: Come what may

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Songfic com a música Come what may, do filme Moulin Rouge. Draco decide declarar seus sentimentos para Ginny, mas será que ele é correspondido?

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Tradução e letra da música estão no fim da história.

****

Come what may

Draco andava apressado e parecia impaciente. Há alguns meses, ele, por um capricho do destino, conhecera Ginny Weasley e, entre os dois, fora estabelecida uma amizade peculiar e cordial, que era do agrado de ambas as partes. Há algumas semanas, no entanto, Draco reparou que estava sentindo-se diferente em relação à Ginny, era um sentimento arrebatador e imenso, e ele percebeu que guardava uma espécie incômoda de amor por ela. Draco tinha um temperamento impulsivo e até agressivo, mas controlado e apaixonado e sentiu que, talvez, houvesse uma chance de Ginny também gostar dele dessa maneira diferente. E, naquele momento, ele estava indo para um jardim pouco conhecido de Hogwarts, onde ele e Ginny se encontrariam, como era de costume eles fazerem todos os dias.

Ele mirou a imagem dela, sentada na grama, com os cabelos vermelhos voando junto ao vento e ela fitando, quase desesperadamente, o horizonte. Draco sentiu uma imensa vontade de sair correndo, tomá-la em seus braços e dizer tudo que estava preso em sua garganta, o quanto ele a amava e como só ela poderia fazê-lo sentir-se daquela maneira. E, é claro, terminar tudo aquilo com um beijo de amor. Afinal, era assim que acontecia na ficção, e era assim que Draco queria que fosse.

__

Never knew I could feel like this   
Like I've never seen the sky before   
I want to vanish inside your kiss   
Every day I'm loving you more and more

Controlou-se de seu desejo de beijá-la. Agiria naturalmente e, se surgisse alguma oportunidade, seria um cavalheiro e diria tudo que estava sentindo, e buscava coragem para fazê-lo. Ele estava decidido e falaria tudo que precisasse e ela ouviria, sabendo que Draco esperava uma resposta no final do seu desabafo.

Num movimento repentino, Ginny virou sua cabeça e mirou Draco, com um sorriso. Depois chamou-o para perto e ele, satisfeito e ansioso, obedeceu. 

-Você demorou. Já estava começando a pensar que você não viria. Ficaria aborrecida com você. –brincou Ginny, dando um espaço na grama, para Draco sentar-se.

-Eu sei. –respondeu Draco, sua voz mostrava que estava perturbado. –McGonagall me segurou na aula, queria que eu lhe mostrasse uma trasnfiguração pra lá de complicada e, até que eu consegui, ela não me deixou sair. 

-Tudo bem, Draco... eu não estava te cobrando! –Ginny riu um pouco.

Os dois tentavam puxar assunto, mas pareciam estranhamente nervosos. Soltavam risadas ansiosas e, com grande freqüência, a conversa caía em pausas desastrosas, por mais que Ginny tentasse repará-las, com comentários osbre o clima e as aulas. Foi então que ela virou-se para encarar Draco. Ele a olhava de uma maneira diferente, talvez uma mistura de desdém e paixão, e Ginny começou a entende o que viria a seguir. Num gesto quase desesperado, ela juntou as mãos e implorou:

-Não, Draco, por favor, não faça isso...

Ele suspirou e sentiu que aquele era o momento. Olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela, ele conseguiu coragem e respondeu, com a voz um pouco trêmula:

-Eu vou falar, Ginny... e imploro à você para que me ouça.

-Sim, eu ouvirei... pode falar, eu ouvirei a tudo.

Draco levantou-se, segurando a mão de Ginny e levando-a com ele. Ele estava ofegante, mas decidido e, à medida que se passava o tempo, ele apertava mais e mais a mão de Ginny e aquilo começava a irritá-la.

-Ginny... Ginny, desde que eu te conheço eu gosto de você. Quero dizer, eu gosto de você desde que começamos a ficar amigos... mas eu não sabia direito o que é esse sentimento, eu pensava que era um pouco de amizade, ciúmes, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu não sei, mas toda vez que eu via você com o Potter, via vocês se beijando, alguma coisa me corria, eu ficava com raiva e sentia-me traído. Só que eu era tolo e cego e não podia perceber o que era isso... mas hoje eu sei o que é isso...

-Draco... você está enganado... nós somos amigos, ótimos amigos... adoramos conversar um com o outro e... você está enganado... –dizia Ginny, com um leve desespero.

-Não, eu não estou enganado... eu descobri que gosto de você mais do que um amigo deveria gostar de sua amiga. Eu odeio o Potter por ser seu namorado, eu odeio o Weasley por não deixar você falar comigo e odiaria a qualquer outro se essa pessoa decidisse ousasse fazer você se afastar você de mim. Eu só... eu só não consigo mais me imaginar longe de você, por mais piegas que isso possa soar.

-Não, Draco... você não pode, você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo! –Ginny ameçava gritar e seus olhos carregavam mais águas do que seria normal. –Você não tem o direito de acabar com nossas amizades! Você não pode! Não continue, não continue...

-Não, Ginny, eu vou continuar... –Draco era um apaixonado aflito e pretendia falar tudo, mesmo que acabasse prejudicado no fim daquilo tudo. –Eu... eu amo você. Eu quero você, eu preciso... será que você não pode entender?

  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings   
Telling me to give you everything   
Seasons may change, winter to spring   
But I love you until the end of time _

Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Ginny e essas não chegaram a ser enxugadas, absolutamente, morreram nos lábios de Ginny, deixando sua boca com um gosto salgado e ela, com o espírito amargado.

-Não é certo, Draco... não é! Não é certo... –falava Ginny, cobrindo os rostos com as mãos.

Num movimento brusco, Draco descobriu a face de Ginny, a obrigando a encará-lo. Ele engoliu a seco e mordeu seu lábio inferior.

-Eu só preciso saber uma coisa, Ginny. E, dependendo de sua resposta, eu prometo nunca mais aborrecê-la com esse assunto...

-Pois pergunte, Draco, eu estou preparada...

-Prometa-me ser sincera... eu preciso que seja sincera... –após ouvir isso, Ginny fez um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça e Draco continuou: -Eu preciso saber se o meu amor é correspondido por você. Diga-me, querida, você me ama da maneira que eu a amo?

Draco estava ansioso. Ginny estava confusa e abalada. Com seus braços presos em Draco, ela não poderia fugir, como era de seu gosto. Abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o rapaz à sua frente.

-Eu não sei, Draco... eu não sei, sinto muito. Pode ser que eu o ame... pode ser que não. Algumas atitudes minhas dizem que eu gosto de você dessa maneira, como uma que eu tive hoje de manhã. Eu... eu terminei com Harry. 

Um sorriso iluminou-se no rosto de Draco. Se Ginny havia terminado o namoro com Harry Potter, era porque ela não amava mais o menino que sobreviveu! Ele podia ter estourado um champagne, se houvesse um por perto, mas não fez. Simplesmente soltou uma risada alta, gostosa, divertida e extremamente alegre. Ginny, no entanto, parecia ainda mais confusa e olhava, suplicante, para Draco. Assim, ela continuou:

-Mas, por outro lado, você já armou tantas maldades para minha família e emus amigos... e você é filho de um Comensal da Morte, como eu poderia amar um filho de um comensal? Diga-me.

-É muito seu dizer isso, Ginny. Você gosta de me julgar, adora fazê-lo! Julga que, já que meu pai é aliado de Voldemort, eu serei também! Pois você está errado! Eu gosta demais da minha liberdade para pensar em doá-la ao Lord das Trevas, para pensar em cedê-la por alguém, ou por um ideal. Eu sou indiferente a tudo isso, Ginny... e isso não muda em nada o que você sente por mim.

__

Come what may

Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Ginny olhou Draco de uma maneira diferente. Ela não chorava mais e mantinhano rosto uma expressão de serenidade fantástica, que encantava demasiadamente o rapaz.

-Draco –falou ela, parecendo bem calma. -, será que pode dar certo?

Ele sorriu para ela e piscou uma ou duas vezes. Sentiu uma ponta de esperança se fortalecer dentro de si e respondeu:

-Isso só depende de nós, Ginny. Mas, acredite, aconteça o que acontecer, eu nunca deixarei de amá-la. Agora basta saber se você sente o mesmo por mim.

-Eu –disse Ginny, bem baixinho e com um sorriso leve no rosto. –eu... sim, Draco... eu amo você, mas do que a mim mesma.

__

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste   
It all revolves around you

Draco sorriu, respirou fundo e só teve tempo de responder "eu também te amo, Ginny, desesperadamente... eu amo você", pois envolveu seus braços pela cintura de Ginny, opuxando-a para perto de si e encostando seus lábios. Foi um beijo doce e leve, mas cheio de paixão e amor. A sinceridade com que se beijavam e se envolviam era imensa e incrível e Ginny sentia suas pernas ficarem trêmulas, seu coração bater mais forte e tinha alguns arrepios, de tempo em tempo. Nunca antes, nem com Harry, ela havia tido tais sensações, tão intensas, e ela nunca hvia se sentido tão completa. Draco, por sua vez, sentia-se satisfeito e mais apaixonado do que nunca e tratava de identificar bem o sabor da boca de Ginny e a maciez de sua pele para que, se fossem separados um dia (o que ele não desejava de maneira alguma), ele se lembrasse para toda a eternidade da perfeição da moça.

Quando separaram seus lábios, estavam ofegantes e felizes. Ginny demorou algum tempo para abrir seus olhos, na esperança que outro beijo lhe fosse dado. Quando viu que isso não aconteceria, pelo menos não naquele momento, ela abriu seus olhos e sorriu para Draco.

__

And there's no mountain too high   
No river too wide   
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side   
Storm clouds may gather   
And stars may collide   
But I love you until the end of time 

-Como eu te amo, Draco... você não pode imaginar. –disse ela, com terna sinceridade.

-Não há nada maior que o meu amor por você, Ginny. –Draco falava com paixão e, assim, conseguia fazer a moça acreditar em todas as palavras que eram proferidas por ele.

-O que vai acontecer agora? –dito com apreensão.

-Agora nós vamos enfrentar tudo para podermos ficar juntos. E vamos conseguir... vamos sim. Porque não há nada maior que o nosso amor... nada mais verdadeiro... 

-Nada mesmo? Não há nada maior? 

-Não, não há. Eu amarei você até o fim da minha vida, a cada dia mais... a cada hora mais... a cada minuto... –e partiu para beijar Ginny novamente. Só que, dessa vez, um beijo mais intenso e quente, fazneod um calor correr solto dentro do corpo dos dois.

__

  
Oh, come what may, come what may   
I will love you, I will love you   
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place 

-Nada vai nos separar... jamais...

-Nós vamos resistir... o nosso amor vai vencer as desavenças... 

-E nós vamos sobreviver a tudo...

Com aquelas últimas promessas consumadas, eles juntaram suas mãos e seguiram para o castelo, pois o seu amor lhes davam coragem suficiente para encarar todos os desafios, acontecesse o que fosse.

__ ****

Letra e tradução da música "Come what may"

**Come what may**

__

Never knew I could feel like this   
Like I've never seen the sky before   
I want to vanish inside your kiss   
Every day I'm loving you more and more

  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings   
Telling me to give you everything   
Seasons may change, winter to spring   
But I love you until the end of time   
  
Come what may   
Come what may   
I will love you until my dying day_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste   
It all revolves around you

  
And there's no mountain too high   
No river too wide   
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side   
Storm clouds may gather   
And stars may collide   
But I love you until the end of time   
  
Oh, come what may, come what may   
I will love you, I will love you   
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place ****

Aconteça o que acontecer 

Nunca soube que eu poderia me sentir assim

Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes

Eu quero desaparecer dentro de seu beijo

Todo dia eu estou te amando mais e mais

__

Ouça ao meu coração, você pode ouvir suas canções

Me dizendo para dar tudo a você

As estações podem mudar, inverno a outono

Mas eu amo você até o fim dos tempos

Aconteça o que acontecer

Aconteça o que acontecer

Eu vou amar você é até o dia de minha morte

__

De repente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito

De repente move-se com uma perfeita beleza

De repente minha vida não parece tal desperdício

Isso tudo gira ao seu redor

__

  
E não há montanhas tão altas

Nem rios tão largos

Cante fora dessa canção que eu estarei do seu lado

As nuvens da tempestade podem desaparecer

E as estrelas podem colidir

Mas eu amo você até o fim dos tempos

__

  
Oh, aconteça o que acontecer, aconteça o que acontecer

Eu amarei você, amarei você

De repente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito 

****

N/A 2: E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim, foi a primeira songfic que eu escrevi! Deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam, por favor. 


End file.
